What if Louise died in a house fire?
by LiL-MiSs-Clo
Summary: Instead of Louise dieing in a car accident when Sam is 5... what if Louise died in a house fire when Sam was 13. How will Sam deal with the death of her mother when she has known her for 13 years?
1. Chapter 1

_**What if Sams mother died in a house fire?**_

Chapter 1: A Horrible Death...

**12****th**** June, 1am**

RING RING...

_Luke gets up to answer the phone_

"Hello, Luke Ely speaking"

"Luke, theres a fire at the Forsters hurry its serious!"

"Im on my way..."

Luke hangs up and gets his uniform on. Before he leaves he explains what is happening to his sleepy wife, Maxine. They say goodbye and Luke leaves in a hurry.

**1:15am**

Luke arrives at Forsters

"Is there anyone inside?" Luke asks his partner

"Sam, Grace and Louise. Wyatt, Dallas, Ross and Pepper are out."

"We better get Sam out first. I'll get Sam, you get Grace and then we will go in and get Loiuse. She will be the strongest of the 3. "

"Ok"

Luke goes in...

"SAM! SAM! WAKE UP! SAM!"

Sam woke startled, she could hear Luke yelling her name...

_Holy crap theres smoke. Omg a fire! _

"LUKE! LUKE! IM IN HERE! LUKE!"

"Omg Sam are you ok? Cover your face im going to get you out of here"

"Ok"

Luke safely got Sam out of the house but it was getting much worse really quickly. Some of the wood had already fallen and it would be hard to get upstairs to Loiuse.

"Luke, i got Grace out, is Sam ok?"

"I think she will be fine, we've got to get Louise out quick"

At that moment a high pitch scream rang through the air...

"MUM!" Sam screamed

Sam ran to get back inside the house but Luke stopped her.

"Sam stay here Im going in to get your mum. Ok?"

"Hurry Luke!"

Luke ran in, trying to find the stairs it was extremely hot and the smoke was horrific.

"LOUISE! LOUISE! Where are you? CAN YOU GET DOWNSTAIRS?!"

There was no reply. Luke ran back out of the house to get help when he saw Wyatt making his way towards the stairs.

"LOUISE ITS WYATT ANSWER ME PLEASE! CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

"Wyatt..." there was a faint reply.

Louise was running out of oxygen and Wyatt couldnt find her.

"Wyatt you've got to get out of here the house is going to fall!"

"NO im not leaving without Louise!"

Suddenly a part of the ceiling come crashing down only centimeters from where the men were standing

"Im sorry Wyatt but we have no choice"

"Luke dragged Wyatt from the house, while Wyatt was crying at the horror of leaving his wife to die"

"Louise I love you" he quietly repeated over and over

When they had made it out of the house Maxine and the boys were there waiting for Lousie and the 2 men to come out safe. Louise never came out... A few moments after the men had returned safely the house crashed onto the ground and went up into more fierce flames.

"DADDY! Wheres mummy?"

_**Wyatt looked down at Sam... **_

_**we couldnt get her Sam, Im so sorry sweetie.**_

Sam burst out crying and tried to run towards the flames but Wyatt held her back and they sat there crying into eachothers arms.

After the flames were put out they all headed over to the Elys for the night.

**13****th**** June, 5am **

The next morning, after Sam had cried herself to sleep she woke screaming.

Jake suddenly woke and went and sat beside her calming Sam down, telling her everything would be okay.

Sam got upset...

"Its not okay Jake. Im never going to see my Mum again!"

Sam got out of the bed and ran downstairs and out the front door of the Ely home.

She ran and ran and ran until she couldnt run any further. She didnt know why she ran she just had to get away.

Sam then realised where she was... she was at the LaCharla.

Wow she had run for ages and a long way!

**SAM POV**

_OMG! Its all burnt...everything! _

_Im never going to see mum again. _

_How am I going to live without her? _

_I need her... i need her hugs, i need her to be here with me. _

_Please come back... I LOVE YOU MUM!_

**NORMAL POV**

Sam plonked herself on the ground.

She didnt move...she didnt talk... she didnt cry. She just sat there thinking.

**JAKE POV**

_I woke to Sam screaming, it was such a shock._

_I tried to help her but she ran downstairs and out the front door_

_I thought she would just go out to the horses but after i got my jacket and went outside she wasnt there. _

_It is only 5am and nearly everyone is still alseep, we didnt get home until 3am so it had only been 2 hours since Louises death had been announced. _

_I can't believe it, Louise is actually dead. _

_I haven't really been sleeping, after Sam fell asleep I cried._

_I am going to miss Louise, she was like a mum to me and I know she meant alot to Sam._

_I wish this didnt happen but it has. I wish I could help Sam but I dont know what to say, I dont know what its like to lose a parent. _

_I am going to help Sam through this because if it was my mum she would help me. _

_I better go find her..._

**NORMAL POV**

Jake tacked Witch up. Maybe Sam had gone to get Blackie. He hoped not, she could get hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Readers, this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. **

**I hopefully get some reviews but it doesn't bother me if I don't, I will still write. **

**All characters belong to Terri Farley… Plot is mine**

Chapter 2: Forgotten Birthday

**13****th**** June, 5:30am**

Jake rides towards the Forsters home looking for Sam

_Sam are you here?_

There is no reply

_Sam please answer me, I am sorry for what I said, I didn't mean to hurt you I just want to know you're safe_

Sam didn't hear Jake because she was in a state of shock and didn't respond to anything. Sam missed her mum terribly, she needed her.

_Sam please answer me, I know you're here. Please._

Jake found Sam curled up on a big rock next to the LaCharla. She was just sitting there; she wasn't crying or making any noise, she wasn't even moving. She looked frozen.

_Sam?_

_Are you okay?_

There was no response. Jake dismounted Witch and ground tied her. He went and sat next to Sam on the rock and hugged her, he rocked her back and forward gently while she stared into the river. They sat there for 2 hours before Sam got up and started walking away.

_Sam, where are you going?_

_You can't walk all the way back, you must be exhausted. _

_I will double you on Witch_

_Ok?_

Sam didn't answer, she just kept walking so Jake came up behind her and lifted her onto Witch's back and he got up behind her. Jake put his arms around Sam's waist so she wouldn't fall and so they starting loping towards Three Ponies Ranch.

_Sam, we're here, you can dismount now_

She didn't move.

_Sam? Sam?_

_Please answer me Sam, don't be mad at me_

_I am really sorry for what I said; I didn't mean to upset you_

Sam slowly turned to face Jake

_I'm not mad at you_ she whispered

She dismounted Witch and walked inside and up to bed where she laid, very still and very quiet. When Jake came upstairs to check on Sam, she had fallen asleep on his bed so he got into the bed she slept in next to his and curled up and laid there wondering what was going to happen now.

**13****th**** June, 7:30am**

Jake hadn't fallen asleep after he had come up to check on Sam, he just laid there thinking about what Sam, Grace and Wyatt were going through.

_Jake thought…_

_Sam and Louise were so close. I remember when Louise and Sam would go riding together on weekends and go to horse auctions to save the really wild horses that 'had no hope in surviving'. They would buy 1 or 2 every time they went and Wyatt would always argue about spending too much money and Louise would always say 'it's for a good cause'. Sam loved her mum so much and it's going to be so different without her around. She was the best cook. Sam was so much like Louise; they both had an amazing attachment to animals, especially wild horses. _

Sam moaned and her eyes fluttered open.

_Morning Sam_

_Morning Jake_

Sam got out of bed and went downstairs. Everyone was slowly getting out of bed. Maxine had starting making breakfast for everyone… bacon and eggs with toast and a glass of juice. Sam sat down beside Jake and started to eat.

_How are you this morning Sam?_ asked Maxine

Sam didn't reply she just kept eating. Maxine just forgot about it, giving Sam time to think about what has happened.

After breakfast Sam got her boots, Stetson and jacket on and went outside to the barn. Jake followed her.

_What are you doing brat?_

_You better not be getting into any mischief_

_I'm not Jake, I'm just going for a ride to get Blackie and check on the horses. _

_Can I come? _

_If you want to_

Sam and Jake decided to double on Witch to the Forsters then Sam would ride Blackie back but she would have to be careful because he wasn't fully broken in yet.

When they reached the ranch, they dismounted and Sam went to check on the horses and tack Blackie. Jake followed her.

_Do you need any help Sam?_

_You can feed the horses, while I tack Blackie. Ok?_

_Sure_

Sam tried to forget everything that had happened but it was so hard, everywhere she looked it reminded her. The smell of the smoke was the worst reminder of all.

_You ok Sam?_

_Please stop asking me that Jake_

_Ok sorry_

After all the horses were fed and Sam was ready to leave, they mounted their horses and head back to Three Ponies Ranch again.

_Sam can we stop for a moment please?_

_Ok_

_I have something to give you_

Jake handed Sam a small box

_Happy 13__th__ Birthday Sam_

_You remembered? Please don't tell anyone, I don't want any presents today._

_I won't if you don't want me to but you have to open this one, please_

_Ok_

Sam opened the small box

_OMG Jake it's beautiful, I love it. Thank you so much. _

_I'm glad you like it, here turn around and I'll put it on for you_

Sam lifted her hair while Jake placed the beautiful horse necklace around Sam's neck. It had engraved on the horse Sam's initial, S.

Sam hugged Jake

_Mum and I usually go on a ride for my birthday but since she's umm… not here can you come with me?_

_Umm… sure I will brat_

_Thanks Jake_

When Sam and Jake arrived at Three Ponies Ranch they untacked there horses and put them in the Ely barn. They then went inside.

_Mum, Sam and I are going to Clara's for lunch is that ok?_

_Um sure Jake_

_And when we get back can we go for a ride please?_

_Sure as long as you tell me before you go and you have to be back for dinner_

_Thanks mum_

_Seeya_

_Bye_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys for taking so long to update. Ive been so busy with school and I just got a new horse. Hes amazing! Anyways Ive got alot of work to do with him so it might be awhile for me to update again but i will try my hardest to write another chapter soon. I would also like at least one review, so i no someone is liking my story. I feel like Im writing to no one. Anyways I hope you like it. Clo

Chapter 3: Longest Talk Ever

It was silent. No one spoke the whole drive to Claras.

Jake was a little tense, he didnt no what to say to Sam. It seemed in his eyes that she just wanted to be left alone but he didnt want her doing anything stupid so there was no way he was leaving her. He just wanted to be there, to help her. Except he didnt no how.

_Sam? I no you probably just want to be left alone right now but I want to be here for you, I want to help. I wish I could help but I dont know what to say, I dont know what its like to lose a mum but I know that if my mum died you would help me so ummm please talk to me Sam. _

Wow. That was a lot of words for Jake to say. He had never talked so much at once... ever. Sam didnt know what to say. She was shocked.

_Im sorry Jake. I just feel so empty and alone. I just want her back Jake. I dont think I can live without her. _

_Im here with you Sam, your not alone. I will help you live through this anyway I can. And i know this probably sounds corny but I love you Sam. Your like a little sister to me. I dont like seeing you sad Sam, I like you with that cute smile on your face. I like seeing you smiling, happy, being you Sam. _

_Aww Jake. I love you too. Your like a big bossy protective older brother. _She smiled.

Sam gave Jake a big bear hug. They were both smiling now.

_Jake... I keep hearing her scream. Seeing her face. Its horrible Jake. I have to live in a home where I know my mother died. I have to grow up knowing that she was right infront of me when she died. I could of done something Jake. Anything. I shouldve tried harder to get her out while I was in their. _

_Sam. Theres nothing you could have done to help. Everyone did their best to get her out. The fire was out of control Sam. Dont blame yourself. She loves you Sam and shes watching out for you now. You know that. Dont you?_

_Yes Jake I do. But I just wanted the chance to say goodbye. To be able to have one last hug. Anything. The last thing I saw was a scared mother trying to get her daughter out. The last thing I heard was her scream as she died. _Sam was crying against Jake now._ Jake.. did she die in pain? Did I stop her from getting out safe? What if your dad had helped her instead of me?_

_Sam.. Im sure she died thinking of her loving family and hoping that you were safe. As long as you were safe Sam nothing else would have mattered to her. You realise you and you dad meant everything to her dont you_

_Really Jake. Do you think she died thinking of us. I love her so much. I miss her so much Jake. But... i think... that as long as your with me im going to be ok...... Just dont leave me please Jake. I cant do this without you. _

_Sam I know she did. She loves you so much and I miss her too Sam. And I know that im not going to leave you Sam. You mean alot to me and I will make sure that you dont get hurt and I know you can get through this. I will help you. _

_Jake.. you know this is probably the most words you have ever said to me? _

They both smiled at each other.

_Yerrr... I know. _

Sam and Jake had been parked at Claras for 20minutes now. Sam wiped her tears away and got out of the car, Jake following behind her until they reached a table at the back of the diner away from curious eyes.

_I'll go order. What do you want Sam?_

_Umm... I'll have a chocolate milkshake and a fruit salad. _

Jake went to the counter to order. Just as he left Slocum entered the Diner. He spotted Sam in the corner and went and sat next to her.

_Howdy there little lady. I hear ya mum didnt make it out of the fire last night. Thats a shame. _

Sam sat there wanting Linc to just walk away. She didnt want hear any of it.

_Lucky Luke Ely was there to help you out or youd be just like ya mum wouldnt ya. Thered be two caskets being buried tomorrow. Then I couldve had that horse of yours without any trouble at all. _

Linc got up and left the table as Jake started to walk back over with their orders.

_Sam? What did Slocum want? He wasnt upsetting you was he?_

Sam just sat there shocked. Was the fire really an accident or had someone started it...?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Discoveries **

_**13**__**th**__** June, 11am**_

_Jake I think we should go_ Sam finally choked out

_Okay Sam_

When Sam and Jake had made it back to Three Ponies Sam went straight to Jakes room.

_Sam. I need to go check on the fences with dad will you be ok here for awhile? I won't be long_

_Yer ill be ok. _

_Ok bye Sam_

_Bye_

Once Jake had left, Sam changed into her shorts and singlet and ran out the back door so Jake wouldn't see her leave. She ran and ran until she couldn't breathe properly and had ended up running all the way to Riverbend.

Sam slowly walked up to the wreckage of her home. She was looking for anything that might not have been burnt. After hours of lifting timber looking for something she had only found one photograph of Sam, Wyatt and Louise on their horses out on the Range. Sam was doubling with Louise and they were all laughing happily. The photo was only a little burnt in the corner so Sam put it in her pocket and kept looking. In the next corner Sam found her guitar. She felt a little happier now that she had a photo and her guitar. Louise had taught Sam how to play guitar when she was little and Sam had always loved playing it. She was glad she found it.

After a little longer Sam gave up looking for anything else. She started to walk back to Three Ponies with her guitar hoping Jake and his brothers weren't back yet. Sam stopped at War Drum Flats not too far from Three Ponies. She sat down and started playing her guitar.

_Na Na, Na na na, na na_

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh its so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you

Silent tears now streamed down Sam's pale face and as she turned to walk away she bumped into Jake. He grabbed Sam into a strong hug and sat down with her in his lap. He rocked her back and forward and rubbed his hand in circles on her back trying to calm her down. A little while later the small shaking body fell still and silent, she was asleep. Jake picked Sam up holding her guitar and carried her to the house. He hoped her sleep was peaceful even though he knew it probably wouldn't be for a long time. Not long after he had fallen asleep too.

**14****th**** June, 1am **

_**AHHHH!**_ Sam woke screaming.

Jake startled woke up from next to Sam.

_JAKE THOUGHT: Wait. Why am I in the same bed as Sam? I must have fallen asleep yesterday while I was watching her sleep. _

_Sam... Ssssh its okay it was just a bad dream. Your okay Sam, im here. _

_Oh, Sorry. _

Sam got up and started walking out the door.

_Sam?_

Sam turned around to look at Jake.

_You went to Riverbend yesterday didn't you?_

_Yer… I wanted to see if there was anything left…. (short pause) there isn't. _

_Oh…well can you please tell me where you're going next time? I came home and you weren't there, it scared me. _

_Ok_

Sam walked into the bathroom and changed into her running shorts and then realized she didn't have a clean t-shirt so she walked back into Jake's room.

_Jake?_

_Yer Sam.._

_Can I borrow a shirt please?_

_Sure. In the bottom draw. _

_Thanks Jake. _

Sam pulled out Jake's track jersey and put it on.

_Where you going?_

_Walking_

_Can I come?_

_If you want_

Jake went to his cupboard and pulled on a clean shirt. Then him and Sam both went downstairs and out for a walk.

It was so quiet; all you could hear were footsteps pounding the dirt. It was so strange to Jake, Sam was usually so chatty and happy but now she was completely opposite so Jake tried to start a conversation…

_You want me to take you to the mall today so you can get some clothes?_

_I got no money. _

_I'll pay_

_No_

_Sam you need clothes_

_I know…_

_So we'll go shopping?_

_Mmm ok but I'll get a job so I can pay you back. _

_You don't have to Sam_

_Yes I do_

_You're so stubborn _

20 minutes later…

_Sam aren't you tired yet? We've been running full on for almost an hour now. _

Sam just continued to run.

_Sam you should try out for track…_

There was no reply

_Come on Sam, talk to me please. _

Still no reply

_Sam! _

Jake stopped running but Sam continued not paying attention to him

Jake got frustrated and ran to catch up with Sam. He ran in front and grabbed her and made her stop.

_Sam stop ignoring me. Talk to me, tell me what's going on. _

Sam just looked at Jake with a blank expression on her face, not saying anything.

_Gah! Sam you're so frustrating sometimes!_

Sam suddenly dropped to the ground and sat there not moving.

Jake sat down behind her and pulled her into his lap.

After awhile Jake started talking again.

_You okay Sam?_

Sam quietly replied…_I'm fine. _

_Sam you're not fine. _

_Then why'd you ask me if you already knew?!_ Sam was getting kind of angry now. She just wanted some quiet. She wanted to think.

_Sam… I just wanted to know what's wrong. Please tell me. _

_Jake… the other day in Clara's… Link said something…_

_Sam what happened? _Jake was worried now.

_He said that he heard mum didn't make it out of the fire that night and what a shame it was. Then he said I was lucky your dad was there to help me out or I'd be the one dead. Then he could have had the Phantom without any trouble at all… Jake it should have been me not mum. I should be the one dead, not her. It's my entire fault. _

_No Sam none of it is your fault. But how'd Link know about it that morning? Nobody had been told. _

_I think we both know the answer to that Jake…_

_Oh my god, we have to tell someone Sam._

_No._

_What?! Are you serious?! He tried to kill you Sam!_

_I said no Jake. _

_Sam I have to tell someone. He could try again. _

_I don't care Jake. I don't want anyone to know. Please just let it go. For now_

_Well you're not going anywhere without someone with you. Promise?_

_I'm not talking to anyone else but you. I only talk to you because I trust you._

_You don't have to talk to them, their just has to be someone there okay?_

_Ok. _

They had now almost made it back to Three Ponies.

_Sam. You really should think about joining the track team. You're really good. _

Sam just kept running until she reached the shower.

_I'll take you shopping after your shower okay?_

_Ok. _

15 minutes later… while driving to Crane Crossing Mall

_Jake I've got nothing. How are you going to afford to get me the stuff I need? _

_What do you need Sam?_

_Clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, shoes, riding gear, I need heaps of stuff Jake and there is no way you can afford it. _

_Don't forget your school uniform. School is tomorrow Sam. _

Sam fell quiet. She didn't want to be reminded school was tomorrow. She didn't want to go back. She didn't want to talk to people, to have to face them staring at her. To face all those people pitying her. It was going to be horrible.

_Jake? _

_Yes Sam?_

_I don't want to go. _

_Why not?_

_I don't think I can face everyone, people asking questions and people staring at me. It's going to be horrible. _

_I'll be their Sam. Don't worry. _

_Jake you have your own classes you have to go to. You won't be with me all day. _

_You know where to find me if something happens Sam. You'll be okay. _

_I guess. _

When they reached the mall, Sam started to feel nervous. She hated being around people now, she just wanted to be somewhere quiet and alone.

_Jake, I don't feel like shopping can we go home... I mean to your house. Please. _

_You need clothes Sam. _

_I don't care I just want to go. _

Jake grabbed Sam's hand and led her into the closest clothes shop.

_You'll be fine. You don't have to talk to anyone, just pick some clothes and we'll go. Ok?_

_Ok but don't leave me_

_I won't Sam_

Sam started looking for clothes. They went from shop to shop and ended up with everything Sam needed. They were both starving though so they went to the cafeteria and sat down and ate.

And then things turn bad… Rachel turns up.

_Hi Jake…Sam_

_Hi Rachel_

Sam keeps looking down ignoring her, making no contact what so ever.

_So what the cowgirl don't talk anymore? Oh what a pity._

Sam keeps looking down, paying no attention.

_So Jakey you wanna ditch the bitch and come see a movie?_

Jake was furious. How dare she say that about Sam! She has just lost her mother and Rachel doesn't even care. What a cow.

_No way Rachel. I wouldn't even think about going with you if you were the last person on earth. You're the bitch not her. _

Jake and Sam both got up with Sam's stuff and left, leaving Rachel standing there mouth agape.

When they reached the car they loaded Sam's stuff and drove off in silence. Just the way Sam liked it.

_Thanks for that Jake. _

_Anytime Sam, don't worry about Rachel she's just being a bitch. _

_I know. _

On the way home to Three Ponies, Sam had fallen asleep against Jake so when he arrived he carried her inside but as he walked through the door Wyatt and Maxine were there.

_Hi Jake_

_Hi Mum. Hi Wyatt_

They looked down at a very pale faced Sam lying in Jakes arms snuggling into his chest, Jake seen them looking and decided to explain.

_She fell asleep on the way home. _

_Where did you guys go?_

_I took Sam shopping. She needed some clothes and stuff. _

_But she doesn't have any money_

_I know but she needed them and I had the money. It's no big deal Wyatt. _

_Thanks so much Jake, for all your help. You keep an eye on her for me wont ya? _

_Of course Wyatt_

_Thanks again Jake, you're a good man. _

Jake said goodnight to Wyatt and Maxine and took Sam upstairs. He layed her down gently and kissed her cheek goodnight. He then got changed into his boxers and took his shirt off and lay in his own bed thinking about all the events that could happen the following day and hoping Sam would be okay.

_**What will happen on Sam's first day back? How will she cope? Will things get better or worse? **_

_**Is Sam safe from Linc or will he try again? Is the Phantom safe or not?**_

**Authors Note:**** Please review. Should I continue to write this? Coz im not sure if you ppl like it. Anyways ill post one more chapter at least. Sams first day back to school… ill try to update asap but not sure how long that could be. Sorry for the inconvenience. Clo **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: The Funeral **_

Today is the day, the day that Louise Forster is laid to rest. And just like every other morning since her tragic death Sam awoke screaming and tangled in her sheets. However, this morning is different, when Jake went to lie next to Sam to reassure her everything was going to be okay, she was crying and he couldn't calm her down. Sam missed Louise so much, sometimes Jake didn't even know if he'd be able to help her through this but he had to think positive, for Sam.

SAM POV.

I woke up screaming from another terrifying nightmare but today it is different, today is the day that my mum is laid to rest. I can't stop crying, I miss her so much. I don't want her to go. I need her. But Jake is here to comfort me; I know I'll be okay. He makes me feel so safe, and warm inside. I know he will protect me and I'd do the same for him. I love him. He has been my best friend for as long as I can remember and over the years my feelings for him have changed, I wonder if his have changed for me…

JAKE POV.

After awhile Sam finally stopped crying and decided to go for a shower and get ready for the funeral. I hope she's okay. I'm really worried about her; she doesn't talk to anyone or show any emotions unless she's with me but at least she talks to someone right? I mean, imagine if she kept it all in. She'd break down eventually. Well I will be there for her no matter what, now I better get ready I don't want to be late.

NORMAL POV

Jake had finished getting ready and head downstairs for breakfast and was wondering what was taking Sam so long. Just as he was about to head upstairs to check on her she came walking down the stairs. She looked beautiful; she was wearing a stunning black dress about knee length that showed off her body very nicely, she had her auburn hair left down and naturally wavy. Although Sam was very pale, had baggy eyes from no sleep and was very skinny from not eating much she was still a very beautiful girl.

_So you ready to go Sam?_

Sam just nodded and started walking to the car, Jake not far behind her.

Maxine and Luke's car was full with the Ely boys, Luke, Maxine and Wyatt so Jake drove Sam in his truck.

It was quiet, too quiet. Jake missed the old chatty Sam.

Sam why don't you talk anymore? You don't show any emotion you hide it all away.

I don't feel like talking and I don't want people to see how I feel.

That's so stupid Sam. Tell me how you feel.

No I don't want to.

Sam just tell me please.

I don't want to so just let it go.

Jake stopped the truck.

I want you to tell me exactly how you feel or neither of us will be attending her funeral.

NO! I don't want to

TELL ME!

You really want to know exactly how I feel Jake?

Yes Sam I do.

(Sighs) Fine… Sam was quiet for awhile she wasn't sure how exactly to say it but then she just spilled it all out.

It all feels somehow unreal. I want to curl up into a ball and not think about it, let sleep take over and allow me to forget for just a little while.  
But I can't. Dad needs me. I need him too. And so I keep the sunglasses on my face to cover my swollen eyes and plaster a polite smile on my face so that nobody will suspect or even worse, be tempted to offer sympathy and undo my carefully constructed facade.  
There will be a time for tears…a time for the nearly crippling pain of loss…but not now, not yet. If I can just keep it together for a little while longer…But it's hard.  
Memories keep intruding…her smile, her voice, her comforting words that tell me everything will be just fine but also that horrible scream, my last memory of her.

I don't know if I can live without her Jake… Having you here with me helps so much, you mean a lot to me Jake, more than you know…

Sam was in tears, eyes red and puffy, and her body shaking. Jake was glad she told him it made him understand better, he knew how she felt now and it hurt but he would be there for her he liked her more than she knew too…

Sam… you mean more than you know to me too… I love you Sam.

Sam's breathing calmed and she squeaked, "You love me?"

Yes Sam… I love you. I hope you feel the same Sam… its okay if you don't though just tell me

No Jake I do love you I just can't believe you love me too… I really love you Jake.

Jake squeezed Sam into a big caring hug as he whispered, I love you and everything about you Sam I have for a long time.

Sam turned to face him and he lowered his lips to hers. It was a gentle kiss, their first kiss.

I love you Jake

I love you too Sam. We better get going or we'll be late.

When they reached the funeral everyone was mostly already there. Jake opened his door and was about to get out when he noticed Sam…

Sam? Are you okay?

She was so pale. Her eyes were focused on one thing… the casket.

Jake shut his door and moved closer to Sam. Sam you can do this, I'm going to be right there beside you I promise.

No, I can't Jake. I don't want to say goodbye Jake. She can't be gone, she can't leave me.

It's not goodbye Sam. She'll always be with you.


End file.
